Switch
by Scifan
Summary: Birthday Present for Nina. AU story. A freak accident happens and John finds himself in an Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

John is walking down the corridor heading towards Rodney's lab. Teyla sees him and begins to walk besides him.

"John? I thought we were going to begin sparring again this morning?" she asks earnestly.

John looks slightly agitated, "Trust me, I was planning on it." He looks down at his attire. "See, I'm dressed for it, but Rodney said he had something important to show me and it couldn't wait."

Teyla smiles slightly, knowing that everything to Rodney is important. With John's quick pace, they get to the lab in no time.

"Rodney, this better be good. I do have other things I'd like to do today," John retorts.

Rodney notices that both Teyla and John are both in their workout clothes, "Oh. Sorry, but this is important."

He gets up and goes to a different computer and sits in front of it. Teyla and John stand behind him.

"Remember on the Daedalus, the device that the alternate me made to jump into different realities?" Rodney asks with excitement.

John straightens up and has a concern look on his face, "Yeeesss, and I already told you that making it would be a_ bad_ idea."

Rodney waves his hand to dismiss John's words, "Yes. Yes. But it looks like that I might have only helped to install it into the Daedalus."

"Well, that's good… I think," John responds with uncertainty.

Rodney rolls his eyes, "What I'm trying to say is that I believe the Ancients made it and then I must've came up with the idea of using it in the Daedalus."

John gets a sour look on his face, "And it was a bad idea." John pauses briefly. "Why would you think that the Ancients build it?"

Rodney looks at John and Teyla proudly, "Because I found it on the Ancient database. It's in one of the labs that we haven't explored in Atlantis yet and Woolsey says I can't check it out without you."

John sighs, "Fine. Let's go." He looks at Teyla. "Hopefully I won't be long. You can wait for me at the gym if you want."

"No, that is not necessary, I would like to accompany you if you don't mind," she smiles.

"I was hoping you'd say that. I'm _still_ not comfortable with what this device can do," John stresses his point to Rodney. "And with Teyla with me, there'll be two voices of reasons," John says with a smirk.

"Oh, very funny. Ha ha," Rodney retorts sarcastically.

John and Teyla shares quiet smile.

"Let me go change first and we'll me you back here, Rodney," John says as he begins to leave the room. Teyla agrees and is about to do the same.

"Ah, come on!" Rodney protests. "It's just a quick look and I promise that I won't do anything."

John stares at him with disbelief.

"No, really. I promise," Rodney pleads.

John reluctantly agrees, "Fine!"

--

As they head towards the unexplored Ancient lab, Rodney turns his sight on John and Teyla, "So, when did you two start sparing again?"

"Ronon felt that since I was slightly out of practice, because I did not do any sparring while pregnant with Torren or since then, that I should practice with John," Teyla simply states.

John contorts his face and looks hurt by her comment, "That's not what he told me. He said that he thought I should have a different sparring partner once in awhile."

Teyla remains silent and gives him a sympathetic look.

--

It doesn't take them long to reach the lab. Rodney and Teyla go in first, but the room doesn't light up until John walks into the room.

"Huh. I'm surprised that it didn't light up when I walked in," Rodney whines slightly.

"Ok, we found the lab, I don't see anything, so let's go," John says with a nervous tone.

"What is wrong with you?" Rodney barks.

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about this place," John quietly responds.

Teyla looks at John with concern, "Maybe we should leave Rodney."

Rodney dismisses their apprehensions, "Just… Just give me a second to confirm that it's here or not."

They slowly walk around and find nothing. John decides to lean against a wall and a door to another room opens. It reveals the device that Rodney is looking for, but before Rodney can get close enough to see it, a force field surrounds John.

"Rodney?" John says angrily.

"I didn't touch anything! I swear." Rodney squeaks."It… It must've done it when you leaned against the wall."

"Well, do something," John snaps back.

"Right," Rodney says as he frantically looks around.

Rodney's computer pad begins to beep and Rodney quickly looks down, "Oh God."

"What?" Teyla asks with concern.

"I think it's charging up," he replies nervously.

"Rodney you must do something," Teyla says urgently.

"I'll try, but I'm not sure what to do," he timidly.

"What the hell?" John yells.

Teyla and Rodney both turn to look at John.

"What?" Rodney questions.

"The room is changing. I see trees around me. Can't you see it?" John replies.

Both Teyla and Rodney shake their heads no. John begins to double in pain and his body begins to phase in and out.

"Rodney, do something!" Teyla yells with desperation.

Teyla sees the look of fear mixed in with John's suffering. She feels so helpless and then he disappears completely.

"John!" she screams in agony.

Rodney looks up from his pad to see why she was screaming.

--

John wakes up and finds himself in a wooded area. He curses Rodney under his breath, but he's grateful to be alive. He looks himself over and regrets that he didn't bring any of his gear or his radio. He curses some more before he begins his trek to find some civilization.

Within an hour of walking, he happily finds a stargate and dials home. When he crosses the threshold, he doesn't even realize the subtle differences. The first person he sees is Rodney and the shocked look on his face.

John storms right up to Rodney, "Thanks buddy. I told you that it was a bad idea to check out that room, but would you listen to me? Nooooo. So, for the rest of the day, I'm going to ignore you, do some sparring with Teyla and relax in my room."

Rodney remains speechless and John hears a familiar voice come from the control room.

"John, you are alive?" Weir says with surprise.

John looks up and sees her, "Oh, crap."


	2. Chapter 2

Rodney and Teyla are explaining to Woolsey about what happened to John. The gate begins to dial and Chuck informs Woolsey that it's John's IDC.

Teyla and Rodney dash quickly to the gate room with Ronon and Woolsey not too far behind them.

When John walks through, the first person he notices is Teyla. He practically runs to her.

He smiles at her lovingly, "You are a sight for sore eyes."

He cups her face and kisses her passionately. He then gives a big hug.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you. I love you so much, Teyla," he whispers in her ear.

Everyone looks on with surprise.

"Sheppard, you ok?" Ronon asks.

John looks up to see where the voice came from and stands up straighter with his arm still partially around Teyla. Teyla remains still, speechless and confused.

John stares down at Ronon, "Do I know you?"

Woolsey steps closer to talk to John, "Don't you recognize Ronon?"

John shakes his head, "I've never met him before or you. What's going on here?"

Woolsey looks worried, "Maybe the accident placed you out of the city for some reason and disoriented you somehow. I'm sure will get this all straightened out…."

"Don't you get it," Rodney interrupts. "This is not _our_ John. You can tell that he thinks this Teyla and him are together."

John quickly pulls away from Teyla, "What do you mean, Rodney?" He pauses. "Let me talk Elizabeth!"

"Your Elizabeth, doesn't exist here," Rodney responds carefully. "For some reason you entered into our reality."

John looks even more confused and sorrowful. He turns to Teyla, "You mean you're not my wife?"

Teyla simply shakes her head, no.

"I've been a prisoner in a Genii camp for six months and escaped to return to this?" John says with frustration.

"Why don't you come to the infirmary with us and we'll explain everything while the doctor checks you out," Rodney suggests.

John agrees.

"If this is not the John we know, then where is he?" Teyla asks.

--

As soon as John sees Elizabeth alive, he knows he isn't in his reality. He tries to explain what is going on, but they insist that he goes to the infirmary for Carson to check him out.

Knowing that Rodney would understand, John talks to him on the way to the infirmary about what has happened.

Rodney looks sorrowful and puzzled, "You mean that you're not…"

John interrupts, "Nope."

"All right, I'll talk to Elizabeth then," Rodney replies.

"Thanks," John says quietly.

Before they reach the infirmary, a very pregnant Teyla greats John with a hug and loving kiss,

"They all feared you were dead, but I never gave up hope that you'd be back to see our child born," she blurts out with excitement.

John is shocked, "Excuse me."

Teyla snickers slightly, "Forgive me. I have forgotten that you disappeared before I found out."

John is about to tell her who he really is, but they reach the infirmary. Rodney reassures him that he will break the news to Teyla. A few minutes later, he can't help feeling heartbroken when he hears her crying.

After his health is cleared and everyone understands that John is not their John, Rodney tries to work on a solution to get him back to his reality.

John notices Teyla on the balcony and instinctively goes to comfort her. When she turns to see who is walking through the door she see the man that she wished was her husband.

"I'm sorry Teyla, I wish I knew what to say," John says gently.

Teyla sighs, "It is not your fault."

She looks down at your pregnant belly and rubs it. "It is my fault to think that _he_ will come back. It… it has been over six months now since he disappeared."

"Don't give up on him yet. I'm sure that he will find a way to come home to you," he continues to reassure her.

Teyla gives him a weak smile, "Thank you." She hesitates for a moment. "Are you and your Teyla…?"

"No," John interrupts.

His heart begins to beat faster and he turns away to look out to the ocean, "She does have a child, but by a man named Kannan."

"Oh," Teyla simply answers. "So, she does not know how you feel."

John shakes his head.

"I am truly sorry. I can tell you have deep feelings for her," Teyla sympathizes.

John tries to ignore her comment.

--

The alternate John feels out of place with all the new faces that he sees. The only ones he recognizes are Rodney, Teyla, Radek and Chuck.

Woolsey asks John, Teyla, Ronon, Rodney and Keller to join him in the conference room. They talk about what had happened to their John and reassure the alternate John that they will find a way to send him home.

As they begin to leave, John stops Teyla, "I… I just want to apologize for what happened in the gate room."

They begin to walk down the corridor, "I admit that I was surprised, but it is not your fault. You simply thought I was your…your wife."

"I take it that you and him don't have a relationship," John bluntly states.

Teyla shakes her head, "No. We do not."

John sighs, "Then he's a fool. My Teyla is the best thing in my life."

Teyla sees his sadden look, "I am sorry. It cannot be easy for you to be here talking to me."

"No, it actually helps a little. I just appreciate what I have all the more," he replies.

"Can I ask you a question?" John says nervously and Teyla nods yes. "Who is that big guy, Ronon and the other guy, Woolsey?"

"Mr. Woolsey is fairly new here. He just replaced Colonel Carter and Ronon is your best friend."

"Really? That big guy… and Colonel Carter was your commanding officer?" John questions.

Teyla gives him a small smile and suggest they go to the cafeteria so they can eat and talk. They are amazed at the differences they each have. In John's reality, they don't have the Wraiths as their main enemy, they never heard of the Replicators, they never had a Michael and every one, except for Sumner was still alive.

John is horrified by all this world and Teyla had gone through. Before they get to finish their food, Rodney calls them both to the Ancient lab.

When they get there, Rodney tells John that he's fairly confident that he figured it out. He has John go through the same steps as their John went through and warns him about the pain that John went through as well.

John makes a disagreeable face, "Thanks for the warning… and the help." He looks at Teyla and smiles. "Thank you and good luck with everything."

"Good luck you as well," she replies.


	3. Chapter 3

In the other reality, John shows Rodney the lab where it all started in his world and luckily it was there as well.

While Rodney tries to figure everything out, John asks Elizabeth, Carson, Aiden and Teyla if they would mind having lunch together. They were happy to comply.

He tells them all the mistakes they did on his end and he expressed how much he missed them, even though they now have a clone of Carson. The thought makes Carson cringe.

After several hours, Rodney calls them all back to Ancient lab.

John stops Teyla before they enter the lab, "I hope you find your John and never give up."

"Thank you and tell her," she tells him.

She sees he's about to say something, but she stops him, "I know that things maybe drastically different, but if you truly care for her, then you need to tell her."

John reluctantly nods and they go into the lab.

Rodney suggests they bring the device to where John arrived at, since it's Atlantis new location. This way John doesn't get stranded in a middle of an ocean.

They go to the planet and set up the device and John soon disappears.

A few moments later, the alternate John arrives, but they are not sure if it's their John.

He looks at the pregnant Teyla, "Oh, crap! Let me guess. You're not my wife and the Genii are not the number one bad guys."

Teyla begins to tear up, "John? Is it really you?" She rubs her stomach. "My John has been gone for six months."

He smiles and quickly goes to her. He gives a long, loving kiss and then bends down to her belly.

--

John finds himself back at the lab, where everything started. He looks around sees waiting with anticipation, but then Rodney and Teyla notice John's clothes.

Teyla smiles, "Welcome back, John."

"Thanks. It's good to be back," John replies.

Everyone agrees to shut down the device and keep the room locked up. John asks Teyla if they could talk some where private.

He tells her about the Teyla he met and reluctantly tells her that she is married to his counterpart. He is amazed that she is not surprised by the new and then she explains that his alternate was here in Atlantis. She only hopes that he gets to go back to his own reality.

John looks uncomfortable and Teyla grows concerned.

"John, are you not feeling well?" she asks.

"I… I told the other Teyla that I would do something, but it's not easy," he answers nervously.

He begins to pace while trying to find the right words, "I'm afraid what I might say will ruin are friendship."

"I reassure you, John, that that will not happen," she says softly.

"Oh, what the hell," he begins. "I love you. I have for some time. And it kills me when I see you with Kannan, but I'm happy that you had Torren."

Teyla doesn't say anything for awhile and John waits in agony for her to say something.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I'm so sorry Teyla. This is what I didn't want," John rambles.

She gets closer to him and he sees that her eyes are lit up, "I have waiting for a long time for you to say that. I love you too."

He cups her face a slowly and lovingly kisses her. They talk a bit longer while each other's arms.

A perfect ending to a not so perfect day.

The End.


End file.
